


wrong

by yablochkey



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хичоль едва заставляет себя дышать</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoyka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/gifts).



У Хичоля болит задница, ноют локти и ломит поясницу, волосы липнут ко лбу и лезут на глаза. Вся комната перед ним кажется заблюренной, предметы растекаются от стены до стены, потолок кажется слишком низким, и Хичоль понятия не имеет, каким образом вообще держится в более-менее устойчивом положении. Ёнун сжимает его бока — руки у него сильные, большие — и, кажется, вот-вот переломит напополам. От каждого толчка Хичоля подбрасывает и дёргает вперёд; он наваливается на локти и едва не утыкается носом в светло-голубой цветочный принт на подушке, пахнущей кондиционером и ёнуновым телом.

  
Ёнун кусает его за плечи, кусает больно и, кажется, до крови, но у Хичоля нет сил на то, чтобы одёрнуть его, нет сил отстраниться, он чувствует себя мешком набитым ватой, только давит из себя стоны, которые звучат слабо и вымученно. Хичоль не чувствует ничего толком, всё заменяет ощущение ёнунового члена в заднице — огромного, горячего члена, распирающего его изнутри. Ёнун толкается в него ритмично и мощно, и каждое движение сопровождается звонким шлепком кожи о кожу. Хичоль цепляется пальцами за измятую простынь и кусает и без того кровящие губы; весь рот чувствуется огромной, ноющей и опухшей болячкой, а Ёнун, словно в издевку, хватает крепко Хичоля за волосы и заставляет повернуть к себе голову. У Ёнуна злой и пьяный какой-то взгляд, он прижимается к хичолевому рту, запускает в него язык, по-хозяйски вылизывая, стонет низко, почти рычит, сдавливая в ладони его ягодицу.

  
Он вытаскивает из Хичоля член и одним резким движением переворачивает его на спину. Хичоль протестующее мычит, раскидываясь на кровати, простынь неприятно липнет к спине. Ёнун разводит его бёдра в стороны, прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне и упирается головкой члена в растраханный анус. Хичоль кривит рот, когда член проскальзывает внутрь с тихим хлюпаньем, это отвратительно, но по-своему возбуждающе. Больше всего хочется, чтобы Ёнун отвязался уже от него или, если бы и трахал, можно было бы как-нибудь отключиться. У Хичоля стоит до боли, в животе словно перекатывается раскалённый шар, и это точно не самое приятное ощущение. Ему бы кончить, но от мысли об очередном оргазме — оглушающем и сухом — становится совсем дурно.

  
Ёнун имеет его, вбивается глубоко и зло, и Хичоль едва заставляет себя дышать. Ёнун подхватывает его под колени, разводит их широко и едва не натягивает Хичоля на себя; кажется, что он чувствует ёнунов пульсирующий член в глотке. От его коротких ногтей остаются красные полосы на белой, гладковыбритой коже; Хичоль запрокидывает голову и глотает воздух, горячий и пропахший потом и спермой. Он чувствует, как замирает, напрягается Ёнун, как сжимаются его руки на хичолевых бёдрах, а следом его задницу заполняет вязкая сперма, и Хичоля накрывает тоже: он хрипит, дёргается, выгибаясь в спине, и кончает, белые мутные пятна ложатся на его живот поверх подсохших. Ёнун тяжело дышит, склонившись над Хичолем; его широкая, блестящая от пота грудь тяжело вздымает и опадает, и в этот момент Хичоль почти чувствует странное моральное удовлетворение от произошедшего и что-то смутно похожее на восторг от такого непохожего на самого себя Ёнуна — злого и грубого, который берёт, как хочет и что хочет, заставляет Хичоля если не сломаться, так прогнуться — и это классно, по-своему, по-хорошему сладко. Хичоль перекатывается на бок, утыкаясь лицом в подушку — запах лаванды ударяет в нос; сперма из задницы стекает по голому горячему бедру — противно немного, но Хичолю нравится это ощущение. Ёнун над ним тяжело двигается, укладываясь рядом, и — Хичоль может разглядеть это за подрагивающими ресницами — внимательно смотрит, и взгляд у него при этом такой, что хочется прижать к груди и гладить по голове, успокаивая как малолетнего пацанёнка, побившего об асфальт коленку. Ёнун закрывает глаза, его живот мерно вздымает и опадает; Хичоль отбрасывает прядь со лба и чувствует, как подстраивается его собственное дыхание под ёнуново. Это злит, как-то по-особенному колет под рёбрами; Хичоль хмурится, утаскивает из-под Ёнуна измятую, влажную от пота простынь и, закутавшись в неё, уходит в ванную — подбородок вверх, плечи расправлены, между ног мокро и липко.  
Это всё с самого начала было неправильным.


End file.
